<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【泉レオ】杀死知更鸟未果事件记录 by Heritsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803194">【泉レオ】杀死知更鸟未果事件记录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu'>Heritsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020/我忘了什么时候写的<br/>Want to kill my love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【泉レオ】杀死知更鸟未果事件记录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他睡熟了，毫无优雅可言地摊平躺在地上，指缝半夹着支黑色的马克笔，笔头在米白瓷砖上画出蜿蜒的黑线，从音符延伸而来。近冬的季节，房间内没有开暖气，地板很凉这么躺着会生病，我应该摇摇他的肩膀让他起床，絮絮叨叨不耐地劝说他保重身体，就像平常一样。<br/>
但我没有。<br/>
我坐在地上，手从他橙色的发间穿过，沾染凉意的发丝，一缕一缕像是精致的无机物，在我手指上系圈，勒出细小的白痕。<br/>
他皱了皱眉，嘴唇不禁吐出梦中呓语，凑近了去听也听不真切。他的嘴唇很软，和廉价的水果软糖一样无时无刻不散发着浓烈的香气，我时常疑心只有我一人能闻见。在他蹦蹦跳跳在各种地方都留下一串串连缀的音符时，我嗅见饱满诱人的香味，而我只把纸笔递给他。听他弯起眉眼说，谢谢你sena，sena真好，我最喜欢sena了。<br/>
我可是一点都不喜欢你啊，麻烦死了。<br/>
当然是骗人的。<br/>
我比任何人都迫切地想要得到他。<br/>
绝非出于友情意味，说是爱情也过分浅薄。<br/>
就现在，我的手放在他脖颈之上，薄薄一层皮肉下是跳动的血脉，在我手里绽放的花朵，患得患失的心境总是折磨到人心境扭曲，只要轻轻一下，他就永远属于我，不会跑到我看不到的地方去，也不会对别人笑，为别人歌唱。<br/>
就在我准备收紧的一瞬间，我听到他的声音，依旧是梦境中流露出来的，甜蜜似蜂蜜糖浆的呼唤。<br/>
是我的名字。<br/>
我松开了他的脖颈，故作不耐地推了推他的肩膀，“起来起来，别在这里睡，冻感冒了可不要麻烦我啊。”<br/>
月永レオ揉了揉眼睛，爬起来的时候因重力不稳坠倒在我怀里，连着我一起摔到地板上。<br/>
他似乎还未醒觉，眯着眼把我打量了许多遍，“sena？”<br/>
“除了我还有谁，快起来，重死了。”<br/>
“唔唔，抱歉啦。”他从我身上挪开，“我刚刚做了个梦来着。”<br/>
“你又梦见什么了？”<br/>
“我梦见啊——sena把我杀掉了，放进水晶棺材里，真是奇怪的梦啊。”<br/>
我的心狠狠一跳，面上依然平静：“放心吧，我不会把你放进水晶棺材里的，那个很贵。”<br/>
“欸欸，难道我不是值得最好的待遇吗？”<br/>
他不满道，随手扯开松散的发辩，半长的橙红色头发散开，配上绿眼睛有一丝妖异感，他一边扎着头发一边对我说：“不过，如果sena想杀掉我，也不是不可以哦？”<br/>
我听见自己的心脏又跳动了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>